model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Gwendolyn Marilyn
Christine Marilyn (Born 7 March, 2006) is a Half-blood witch, raised by her mother and grandmother; Detective Emilie Marilyn and Avana Marilyn, respectively. Like her grandmother, she is a Metamorphmagus. She was sorted into Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017. After her fifth year she began working part time as Madam Malkin's apprentice during the holidays; once she graduated Christine became Malkin's full time assistant. Appearance Pre-Hogwarts - Summer Camp Her non-magical appearance is genuinely quite mousy; Traditional English pale, of average height and scrawny build with blue eyes and brunette hair, which she often keeps tied into a ponytail – this is how she chooses to appear among Muggles. For a time she experimented with changing her appearance more dramatically, but some words from her mother caused her to return her main features to normal, even among magical presence. Regardless, whilst in the comfort of her home and among fellow witches and wizards, she likes to keep her hair in a purple bob. For the most part, that is, as she still likes to change her appearance frequently, even mid conversation. First Year - Third Year Christine got acclimatised to no longer having to hold back in the magical school of Hogwarts incredibly quickly, the form that she used to recognise as home becoming the norm. No longer having to hide her ever changing hair in her place of learning led to the girl's hair changing more and more rapidly over time, even as she lost control over it; her 'Muggle world' appearance a distant memory. Over these few years she seemed to grow almost at a snail's pace; whereas she started an average school at an height, she found herself becoming shorter than most of her year mates, up until... Third Year - Fourth Year After a massive, magical growth spurt (Due to her Metamorphmagus abilities allowing her to accidentally cling onto her internalised self image as she grew, combined with her failed attempt at becoming an Animagus forcing her to let her old form go) Christine underwent a significant change in appearance at the end of her third year's first term. Christine still retains her pale skin and sparkly blue eyes, but now has a somewhat more full figure and average height for a girl her age. Her hair is now wavy and shoulder length, though still purple; often but not always accompanied by twinkling stars. Of course, she is a Metamorphmagus and such things are subject to change at a moment's notice... Fifth Year Over the Summer holidays Christine began studying Apscidomancy. Finding it difficult to control her longer hair, she pulled it back into a much shorter style. Christine still retains her pale skin and sparkly blue eyes, but now has a somewhat more full figure. Her hair is back to a shorter style, purple as ever; often but not always accompanied by twinkling stars. Of course, she is a Metamorphmagus and such things are subject to change at a moment's notice... this has even begun to extend to her facial features, extreme emotions causing a variety of unexpected and uncontrolled changes to match her mood. Personality Despite being quietly smart she often missuses her intelligence to cause trouble, often at the behest of her grandmother. In the muggle world she is often seen as a shy outsider, a girl next door sort. But when among the witches that make up her family, she’s often the life of the party. Despite this, she’s generally good natured; she merely enjoys having a bit of fun and adding a little extra flair to life. Background Christine was raised by her mother and grandmother. Her grandmother was a model in her youth, her metamorphmagus abilities helping her in her chosen career greatly. Her mother, however, did not inherit these abilities. To some extent, her mother was jealous of the innate bond they shared (especially when it involved pranking her) but the three have always been close. Despite also being a witch Christine’s mother insisted she spent her early years among muggles, attending a muggle school. Having spent her working career in the M.O.M Department of Magical Law Enforcement she was concerned about certain criminal elements who preyed on muggles and wished for her own daughter to respect them. The fact that Christine’s father (who her mother largely refused to speak of) had been a Muggle only confirmed to her this was the right idea, as it would do her good to immerse herself in that side of her blood. Whilst Christine was decent at the educational side of things, she often struggled with the social aspect. Having to keep her magical abilities a secret from those around her weighed on her greatly, and often left her feeling miserable about school. Because of this, she often used humour and pranks to deflect the difficult situation she found in. Somehow, however, her classmates always found themselves taking the blame… Like Grandmother, Like Granddaughter “Daughter, you are in big, big trouble now,” the wizened older woman groaned. She had fluffy grey hair and was bundled up in many layers of brightly coloured shawls. Her hand reached out and pointed toward the unlit fireplace. “Empty again. Chop chop, get going.” A suspiciously similar looking woman walked up to her, peaking under the layers of shawls. “Hair is looking stylish, but you haven’t gotten the wrinkles right.” She pulled the first woman’s shawls back to reveal that despite her hair, her face was that of a young girl. “Besides, I have never called Emilie daughter.” Christine’s hair slinked back into a purple bob. “Well, maybe I don’t want to be all wrinkley.” She poked her tongue out. Her grandmother grimaced. “Perhaps if you learn, you won’t have to.” She lifted her own hand up and the wrinkles slinked away for just a moment, before reappearing. “Try again, from the beginning.” Christine sighed, pulling the shawls back up as her hair began to shift colours. “Emilie…” First Year Meet the Marilyns A short story about Christine's family during her first winter at Hogwarts. Christine's First Year Charm's Journal In which Christine makes notes on her experiments and visualisations of several first year spells. Christine's brief account of her first year I, uh... might be here all day if I told you everything... Sooo... ah, first there was this *mud*. It made people all weird and happy... I didn't have any of it, but I wanted to know what it felt like. Then, um, well... then this guy came along after class and offered me this water. And I took it. And it was stupid. And 'cus of what I did someone got hurt. Like... seriously hurt. Seriously-super... Dead hurt. Then 'cus of my stupid mistake, 'cus I drank the water that Vlad promise'd make me special it let this voice into my head, yeah?... The voice could, like possess people, Sthenis, like... let me do some super cool things with my powers that I've never managed to do since... But she also made be burn some evidence and, uh... well, long after we figured that out, if I had to make the story super fast, well, we found out that Vlad and Sthenis and all those people were actually all this resurrected witch Báthory and, um... long story short we got her outta the school, but who knows what she's up to now. Second Year * Christine became her Quidditch team's Seeker, but fails horribly. She spends much of the rest of the year working on her Quidditch skills. Third Year Christine Practices Accio Christine learns Accio with her Mum (formatting in progress). Christine's Animagus Ritual A collection of scenes where Christine undergoes the Animagus ritual (formatting in progress). Christine Returns to Knockturn Alley After finishing with her ritual, Christine wishes to return the book to its rightful owner (formatting in progress). * As one of the few 'experienced' Quidditch players of her house Christine becomes Quidditch Captain for the year - even winning the house cup as Captain/Seeker. Whilst she remains on as Seeker, both she and her heads of house recognise her skills are with Seeking, not Captaining - largely getting by on her individual skill, rather than team organisation. She gives up her position as Captain for next year. Fifth Year * Christine becomes Ravenclaw prefect. * During the train ride to Hogwarts Christine and Pam confessed their feelings for one another and began dating. * Christine drops her spot on the Quidditch team to focus on her studies and being prefect. * At the end of the school year, The Ravenclaw also began to work at Madam Malkins part time. Seventh Year * Christine becomes Head Girl. * Christine rejoins the team as Seeker for her last year at the school. * Using her Metamorphmagi skills, Christine manages to sneak her way into the Hufflepuff common room - over her years in school, she's visited all four common rooms at least once! * Christine manages to produce a corporeal Patronus after her victory over the common room system, using her memories of Pam, friends and her latest triumph. Galleries Summer Camp - First Year Christine Marilyn Complete.png|First Year Christine By Martyn O'Maloney Christine by Estelle.png|Christine by Estelle Martin Christine Marilyn by Meryl crop.png|First Year Christine by Meryl Webb Shrub Christine file.png|Christine the Shrub by Meryl Webb Christine by Jem wikicrop.png|Christine Marilyn by Jem Hapunda Hogwarts Detectives.png|Hogwarts Detectives by Jem Hapunda (To the right of the mirror). Christine Marilyn by Kath.png|First Year Christine by Katherine Dragomair Second Year - Third Year Christine and Pam finished.png|Christine (second year) reading about Animagi with Pam Resfeber, by Pam Resfeber Christine Bubblegum by Pam wiki.png|Year Two Christine by Pam Resfeber Dancers.png|Christine dances with Pam Resfeber in second year by Pam Resfeber Muggle_Christine.png|Christine in Muggle clothes by Mazarine Denshaw Christine by Ivan Skelton.png|Christine by Ivan Skelton Sweet_precious.png|Second year Christine by Estelle Martin Swap.gif|Christine Marilyn and Estelle Martin swap clothes by Estelle Martin Christine by Maz.png|Christine by Mazarine Denshaw Hand.png|Christine's hand being kissed by Pam Resfeber in second year by Pam Resfeber Third Year - Fourth Year Christine by Athalia full.png|Christine by Athalia Derwent Christine_by_Valera.png|Christine by Valeria Chovnik Christine_by_Bry.png|Christine by Bryony Lovell Fifth Year - Seventh Year Christine by Amir.png|Anime Style Christine by Amir Williams Christine_5th_Year.png|Christine and The Mutatimorph by Giurin Pamstine.png|Chibi Pam and Christine by Pam Resfeber Pamstine_bandw.png| Pam and Christine chatter by Pam Resfeber Adult Des_Changing_Christi.png|Older Christine mid-shapeshift by Desmond Grey Umbrella_Christi.png|Older Christine with an umbrella by Estelle Martin Pamstine_plain_clothes_coloured.png|Pam and Christine by Pam Resfeber Emojis Christiheartbig.gif|Christine heart emoji by Estelle Martin Christineeyes.png|Christine eyes emoji by Estelle Martin Christijudge.png|Christine judge emoji by Estelle Martin Christihug.png|Christine hug emoji by Athalia Derwent Sketches & Doodles Christine_bloo.png|Mini-Christine by Martyn O'Maloney Ship.png|Christine and Estelle Martin blushing furiously by Estelle Martin Hands.png|Christine with and by Estelle Martin S_ROLL_SOCIAL_L.png|Christine and Estelle Martin under Estelle's Cloak of Comfort, by Estelle Martin S_ROLL_SOCIAL_Christmas.png|Christine with Estelle Martin and her Cloak of Comfort, ready for Christmas by Estelle Martin Christine Birb by Audrey.png|Ravenclaw Mascot Christine by Audrey Wolfrum Christine by STAHR.png|Christine Marilyn by Callidora Star Christine_by_Amir_new.png|Christine by Amir Williams Christine by Athalia.png|Christine by Athalia Derwent Alternate Universe Sweet_precious_edgy.png|Edgy by Estelle Martin Dont Starve Christine|Christine Don't Starve Style by Jem Hapunda Christine Ivy Fusion.png|Christine & Ivy fusion by Martyn O'Maloney The_gang_with_doggo_Jem.png|Christine & friends with big doggo Jem by Jem Hapunda Dollmakers & Moodboards Christine Dollmaker.png|Christine in dollmaker Christine Beeb.png|Christine made in Bebinator christitbh.PNG| Christine made in Bebinator by Athalia Derwent Purpley.png|Mood board by Meryl Webb Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2024 Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Shopkeeper